dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Soul Stitcher
Details *'Title:' 画心师 / Hua Xin Shi *'English title:' The Soul Stitcher *'Genre:' Supernatural, period *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' Sohu *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Apr-24 *'Opening theme song:' Hu Xin (湖心) by Zhang Xiao Xu 张晓旭 *'Ending theme song:' Shui Xin (水心) by Yang Li 杨黎 Synopsis Cen Huan is the last of Soul Stitchers, mediums who can purify evil within a person's heart. In her wandering, she meets doctor Ning Wei Yu and his assistant Sima Kong Kong, later Lu Xiao Man and Jiu Si. Together they help people break free of their fixations and turn them away from wickedness. Yet the more she learns about her new friends, the more she feels unease about them. She then discovers that the world they live in is a dream world created by two rival mythical creatures, and waking up requires sacrifices she is unprepared to make. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Zhu Xu Dan as Cen Huan *Dylan Xiong as Ning Wei Yu *Li Jun Chen (李俊辰) as Sima Kong Kong *Bao Tian Qi as Lu Xiao Man *Sun Bo Hao (孙博豪) as Jiu Si *Qiu Hao Xuan (邱浩轩) as Gu Zheng *Zhang Nan (张南) as Yu Yan *Huang Tian Qi as Si Xi *Eddie Ko as Qing Cheng Zi *Maggie Siu as Da Zhang Lao *Tong Tong as Er Zhang Lao *Bai Ru (白茹) as San Zhang Lao *Shi Tian Qi (石天琦) as Huan Xi Niang Niang *Zhong Jiu Fu (钟久夫) as Ouyang Lan *Lu Xing Yu as Lu Zhen Qi *Fang Xiao Xi (方小熙) as Lady Ru Qin *Chen Jie Ling (陈洁玲) as Lady Xiu Yu *Wu Li (吴莉) as Ning Bi *Wang Yi Ren (王伊人) as Xi Que *Luo Ting (罗霆) as Butler Lu *Wang Yi Wen (王怡雯) as Xiao Rou *Li Dong He (李东赫) as Dan Qing *Zhang Ya Han (张雅涵) as Su Wen *Liu Xiao Yuan (刘骁元) as Su Wen's husband *Fei Long (费龙) as Duan Zi Yu *Zhao Fei Yan (赵飞燕) as Liu Ying Ying *Li Hong Jie (李鸿杰) as Mr. Duan *Qiu Xiao Yan (仇晓燕) as Mrs. Duan *Melissa Wang (王子) as Duan Ling Er *Wang Qiu Er (王秋儿) as Chan Er *Gao Cheng Long (高成龙) as San Bu *Teng Fei (滕飞) as Zhang Zhong Ning *Shi Ning (施宁) as Zhang Bo Lin *Liu Tong (刘彤) as Tie Pi A San *Tong Xiao Mei (童小梅) as Mao Yao *Gong Si Le (龚思乐) as Shu Yao *Qian Chen Jie (钱晨洁) as Chuang Gui *Lu Qing Hui (卢庆辉) as Qin Sheng *Wang Yi Fan (王毅凡) as Gong Nan *Yan Jin (严谨) as Zhong Li *Shi Xiao Ju (施小菊) as Hu Ya Zi *Xu Shuo (许烁) as Hu Zi *Ren Xue Hai (任学海) as Lao Xu *Xing Jie Feng (刑杰凤) as Lao Qian *Hu Go Wei (胡国维) as Lao Li *Guo Wei (郭伟) as Mr. Qin Production Credits *'Producer:' Cao Di 曹迪, Zhang Tao 张涛 *'Director:' Lin Jian Long 林健龙 *'Screenwriter:' Wang Wen Tong 王文通, Bao Xiao Quan 包小拳, Yu Sheng Yan 羽生烟 External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2017 Category:Fantasy Category:Historical Category:Sohu TV